Sweet Tooth
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Naruto comes back from a long mission and is a god in human form. What happens when he sees Hinata again. Main pairing: NaruHina. Side Pairings: Nejiten, SaiIno, ShikaTema. Sakura bashing. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kit: My very first NaruHina……… I wonder what this'll be like…….

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One **

Naruto walks through the gates of Konoha with a wide smile. When women saw him, they stared at him. He was the human form of a god. He looked around for that pink haired woman he had a crush on when he was younger. He spots a young woman, with two buns on her head, holding a young baby. The baby had chocolate brown hair and white eyes. A young man with long brown hair had his arm wrapped around her waist, looking down at the baby with a small smile. He walks over and the man spotted him. His eyes widened slightly.

"Neji? TenTen? I never would have guessed." Naruto says in a joking tone. TenTen smiles at him.

"We've been married for a couple of years."

Naruto had gone on another mission that took him away for several years. Everyone in rookie nine were in their early twenties.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks them. Neji doesn't answer. TenTen does.

"She's at the hospital." Naruto nods and waves with a smile. He ran to the hospital and went through the spinning doors. He started to run into the random open doors. When he got into a door that smelled like powder and baby formula, he spotted a beautiful young woman with midnight blue hair that went past her shoulder blades. She held a baby in her arms as she bottle fed the baby. Her soft lavender eyes stared at the baby loveingly. She sensed a presence in the room and looked up at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asks with curiosity. Naruto takes a quick intake of breath. He couldn't help but stare. The baby fat she used to have was gone. Creamy white skin, long lashes framing her hypnotizing eyes, full, pink lips, a figure women would die for, and that remaining cute blush. She gets up and sets the sleeping baby into a crib labeled "Kunimitsu".

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks breathlessly. She walks gracefully over to him. The nurse's uniform she wore wrapped around her curves just right, yet she was still able to keep the aura of innocence. Hinata smiles warmly.

"W-welcome back Naruto-kun." She said softly. The smile she gave him melted his heart.

"Hinata-chan, do-do you want to go on a walk or something to catch up?" Naruto asks breathlessly again. He smiled at her and a small blush covered the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, N-Naruto-kun." She said with a warm smile. "I'll come during my break."

He couldn't help but smile at her and nod. "Do you know where Sakura-chan is?"

A flicker of sadness crossed over her face, then it was gone. "Her office is across the hall three doors down."

"Thanks." Then he walked down the hall and over to Sakura's office. He knocked a couple times. There was a scuffling and some moaning. Then the door opened to reveal Sakura standing beside a Konoha ninja. Sakura tried her best to hide the hikeys lining her collar bone.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a strangled voice. Before he could say anything about it, a loud crash was heard. A Konoha nurse had crashed up against the wall and a man stood there with IVs in him. Before Naruto or Sakura could run up, Hinata was already running. She put her hand on his chest and whispered something to him. He calmed down and walked back into the hospital room. That's when Naruto realized who it was.

"Sasuke-teme!" He runs down the hall to the room. He was stopped by the gentle hands of Hinata. She looked at his ocean blue eyes with her pleading lavender eyes.

"Please, He's not fit for visitors. Maybe later when he's not as angry." She said in a pleading tone as she removed her hands from his chest. Naruto looked down and her and nods with a brief smile. A warm smile appears on Hinata's face. Then she walks back into the room and over to Sasuke, who she made lay down in the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't get so angry. It's not good for your condition." She said to him softly. Naruto couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, a couple of nurses walked by holding a conversation.

"Did you hear that Hinata turned down that marriage offer from the prince of the land of water?"

"Yeah. She's turned down a lot of offers lately. I heard that Sasuke's going to purpose to her."

"I bet she'll say yes on this one. He's one of the most eligible bachelors around here."

"Yeah, I bet not. So was the prince of water, but she still turned him down."

Naruto couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because he blocked it out. He stared at the room Hinata and Sasuke were in.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. I'll be back in one hour. Please don't hurt anyone, or yourself." Hinata says warmly. He grunts. She took that as a yes and walks out of the hospital room. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there, waiting for her.

"H-hey Naruto-kun. Are you ready for that walk or something?" She asks with a giggle. Naruto smiles and nods. He was trying to hide the discomfort of hearing that conversation. Once they were out of the hospital, They walked over to the training fields with a basket of food.

"You didn't have to make a picnic, Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her with a smile. A blush crossed the bridge of her nose.

"I-I thought it would be nice." She said. She could make a pretty simple picnic fast. She pulls out a small bowl of cherries and starts to eat them. Naruto chuckles.

"I have a sweet tooth." She says with a giggle. Then she puts another cherry in and pulls off the stem when it was between her teeth.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Naruto blurts out.

HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Kit: My first NaruHina!! I feel awesome!!

Sasuke: I hate you!! This is cursed!! –says a string of colorful words-

Kit: Who peed in your weeners ?

Sasuke: -continues string of colorful words-

Hinata: At least five reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata looks at Naruto with a confused expression.

"Sasuke-kun is like a brother to me, so the answer would be yes. I do love him, like a brother. He loves me the same way. He even calls me Imouto-chan." She says with a cheerful smile. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. _Wait, why am I relieved?_ He asks himself. They were done eating and she had a couple left over apples left.

"Lets play twenty questions." Naruto says to her. She nods with a warm smile.

"But that one you just asked counts too, so It's my turn." She said with a playful smile. He couldn't help but blush at her innocence. She pulls an apple out of her bag.

"What was the most un-expected thing you saw today?" She asks tossing the apple to him. He looks at the sky.

"Neji and TenTen married." He says and she giggles. How she missed that voice.

"My turn, Who to you has changed the most?" He asks tossing the apple back over to her. She looks down at the apple sadly.

"Sakura-ch-san" –catching herself- "Who do you think has changed the most?" She tossed the apple back over to him.

"You." He thinks of a question. "How many men have you turned down for a marriage purposal?"

A light blush caressed her cheeks and she looked at the sky._ Lets see…….. There was him….. then those guys…… _

"Something around 50 people." She said shyly tossing the apple back over to him. A look of shock adorned his face.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much has Konoha changed?" She asks him. Naruto looks down at the apple then back at her.

"A hundred." She giggles.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto clutched the apple.

"Okay…… Have you had your first kiss yet?" He threw the apple and she blushed.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" She throws the apple over to him.

"Yeah, but it was when I was drunk and Jiraiya had to tell me later." She giggles at his reply. They continued at this. Naruto asking her ridiculous questions.

(A/N: I'm running thin of questions)

They were getting down to their last one. Suddenly, Naruto's normally cheerful face became serious.

"Are you in love with someone?" The cute blush that adorned her face darkened.

"Yes."

"Who?!"

"That was your last question. Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't think so."

Then Naruto crushed the apple in his hands. Frustration started to build up inside of him._ She's in love with someone?!_ He thought desperately to himself ringing his hands. Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Her soft voice was making his heart melt.

"I-I'm fine, Hinata-chan." He said stiffly. She removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Well, I have to go. Sasuke-Nii-san might get hungry." She said quickly and quietly walking away from Naruto with a cheerful smile. She started to grab her basket and walk away from Naruto, then she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"The Blue comet is coming a week from today, right?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes. It comes every hundred years." She says in a dreamy tone. The Blue comet that came around was always a romantic day. Many people told the one that they loved, their love with a tulip. If their love was pure, a white tulip. If they were suggesting something else, red or orange. For friends, a blue tulip. Then she looked at Naruto again.

"Well, I have to go before Sasuke-Nii hurts anyone else." Then she walked towards the hospital. He watched her walk off. He was frozen. He'd heard about the blue comet and about the traditions. He starts to walk towards the ramen stand. He sat down on one of the bar stools and looked up at the old man behind the counter.

"Large shrimp ramen." He said lazily. A couple seconds later a large bowl of ramen was in front of him. He started to eat in- inhale it in.

OoO

Hinata ran into the hospital and into Sasuke's room. "Sasuke-Nii, are you ok?" She whispered once she entered the room. He was laying down on the bed looking at her. He made sure no one was looking before he smiled slightly at her, "I'm fine, Imouto-chan." Another nurse ran in, she had long raven hair 

and she rolled her eyes at Sasuke. Her coal black eyes went straight to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you!"

Hinata didn't even question it; she gave Sasuke a small wave and she was gone. The raven haired girl was known as Tsuki Uchiha. Hinata was the one that found her, but it was in one of the most secret of places. The villiage hidden in time, there was only one way into it and only the villagers knew how. Tsuki didn't dare reveal how to get in and Hinata had to make a blood promise. Tsuki also didn't dare take up the leaf village headband; she kept her time villiage headband instead.

Tsuki and Sasuke were cousins even though they were from different villages. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. A grin was on her face that wasn't mistaken for Sasuke's grin when he had the mark spread across his body. Before he could question it, she was gone.

OoO

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage with an un-emotional look on her face. The Hokage had a completely serious look on her face. Tsunade had her hand on top of her threaded fingers. Her brow was furrowed and she opened her eyes to reveal nothing but strictness. "Hyuuga-san, I trust you know what to do." She said with seriousness lacing into her voice. Hinata's voice was no longer shaky, but confident as she brought forth her reply.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nods as she hands Hinata the scroll. Her delicate fingers wrap around the scroll as she held it to her chest. The Hokage had a relationship with this fragile looking Hyuuga. A mother-daughter one, which is one of the reasons she was extremely reluctant to give Hinata this mission. But she was the only one that was able to do this. "I have already told the other members of the squad you are leading of the mission and when you are to leave. Be careful."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said once again as she left the Hokage's office. A single tear slipped down Tsunade's face. Hinata could die on this mission, but that was the risk every ninja had to take. Tsunade knew the girl all too well, she would die before failing a mission. Hinata walked down the hallway with out the medic uniform, but an ANBU uniform. Her hair was up in a pony tail, keeping all of her hair out of her face, except for her bangs and the two locks that framed her face. A determined look graced her face. They were to leave for the mission tonight.

TONIGHT!

Tsuki leaned against the pole that was to the villiage entrance. Her time villiage headband was singed and cut at certain points. Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee were there as well. Hinata was running late, as usual. She always had to be completely prepared. A couple seconds later, she was there and everyone sighed. Hinata had a serious look on her face. But there was one person still missing, Naruto. He ran up with a large bag on his back. He looked around, then at Hinata. The strictness in her eyes was unfamiliar to him. Tsunade had told him the captain of the group would have a star 

scratched into the corner of their headband. He looked closer at Hinata's headband and noticed the small star.

"Lets go." She said with strictness that matched her eyes. She led them out of the villiage. Naruto stared at Hinata's back, this was the one mission he didn't want her on. This mission was to stop the sound from invading the villiage.

WOW! WOW! WOW!

Kit: I was listening to a song by Three doors down called "Citizen Soldier", I blame the song.

Sasuke: I was hardly in this, I have a sister?!

Kit: Yep!

Sasuke: Wow…… a sister……

Kit: Yep!

Hinata: Leave five reviews.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
